the death of a detective
by Tattooed-blond-21
Summary: eric calleigh jake love triangle, involve's a death. this is my first fan fic, hope you enjoy. i don't own anything, jerry and his crew do. wish i did though coz this would so be happening lol
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

it was exactly 6 days since eric had seen the love of his life with another man. the other man, Jake, was a jerk. He had already broken her heart before. Eric didn't understand Calleigh. One minute she was admitting she had feelings for him and the next, she was kissing detective jerk.

Today was the first case they had worked together since jake and Calleigh's public show of affection. it was a case involving a 15 year old girl shooting a 27 year old man who tried to kidnap her.

Delko enters the ballistics lab and just stands there, with a huge smile on his face, watching Calleigh "bullet girl" Duquesne, while she analyzes 2 bullets from the crime scene. "Do i have a stalker on my hands?" questioned Calleigh without looking up. A shocked Delko replies "I...erm...no...you...any news on the bullets?" finishing his sentence with a smile.

"sure!" then a pause as she looks up at him with those green eyes that always make's him weak. knowing this fact made her smile. they look into each others eyes for about a minute with a huge smile on both their faces, when Eric finally breaks the silence with "so the bullet's?" as he walks toward's her. with Calleigh looking back down at the bullet's, then replying "yes, the bullet's. they are both 45, but not fired from the same gun. the striations aren't the same"

And with that the gorgeous hispanic heads towards the coroners room after thanking her.

"Hey Eric" a gentle voice from across the room meet's his ear."hey Alexx, I have a question" he replied. "go ahead hunny".

"which bullet killed the vic?" asking in a rushed manor. "the second bullet, what does it mean?" then a came a pause as Alexx bought her head up and looked at the muscular man standing before her, then with a shocked tone in her voice she adds "the girl didn't kill the vic did she?" Then with a shake of the head, Eric rushes to find calleigh again. As he enters, his eyes meet Jake and Calleigh in an embrace and agrily asks " shall i come back later?" with his inquiry the two part their embrace, Jake replies "yes, do you mind?" with a smug look on his face, but Calleigh quickly jumps in with "No, jake was just going" then turning to look at jake she further's her reply with "No jake, i will see you later". Jake unhappily says " fine, later babe" he leaves after kissing the blond CSI on the cheek. Eric and Detective Jerk exchange looks as he pushes CSI Delko on his way out.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Calleigh apologises to Eric but he dismisses the apology with "did you get a hit off the mystery bullet?" with which she replies "No, not yer, do you want me to page you if i do?" "No, I'll wait" he replies but pauses before adding "so, how is it going with you two?". 30 minute's pass when the computer beeing interupts their conversation, showing a hit on the bullet.

2 hours later Jake brings in the owner of the gun, which killed the 27 year old victim. The 49 year old man, was charged with the murder of jason kirk. The deep voiced Mr Carter, confessed to the murder of the man, originally from Holland. As Jake exit's the interrogation room, he catches Calleigh in his arms and asks "where are we going tonight then babe?" with a hopefull grin on his face, which was dashed by the serious reply " I can't see you tonight, there was a new case that come in about 40 minute's ago. The DB is a 7 year old girl. She was shot in the head with a 22. I'm on my way to see Alexx to find out if she was raped before she was murdered. Before he could answer, she gently pushes her lips against his and leaves on her way down to see Alexx.

As Calleigh walks off, Natalia walks passed Detective Jerk and smile's at him beofre standing at the lift entrance. Jake has an idea, if he couldn't be with Calleigh tonight, maybe he could be with her co-worker instead. As the thought crossed his mind, he smile's showing his perfect teeth.

1 hour later, Jake turns up at a bar after following Boa Vista there. Trying to look shocked he lies, "Oh hi, I didn't see you there", with Natalia replying "Oh hi there Jake", with a seductive tone in her voice. Jake and Natalia flirt over Vodka and whiskey.

Meanwhile...Back at the lab.

CSI Duquesne has just found out that 7 year old Jackie Johnson, whom was found in a deserted woodland with a 22 round in her head, was in fact raped. As she sit's in her ballistics lab, she hears a familiar voice, "Hey Calleigh, how come youe still here?" as she sit's there with tear's in her eye's.

Back at the bar... The Detective and the lab worker had decided to go back to Natalia's place to finish what they had started at the club. Just as they leave, a young blond guy aged approximately 20, was following them. As they enter Natalia's appartment they are both unaware of a man standing in the shadow's. The man stand's over 6 foot tall and is of average size. As they start to kiss before closing the door, Natalia feel's a sharp pain in the bottom of her back and fall's to the floor fighting to breath.

Jake suddenly turns around to face the man who just shot the woman he was about to have sex with. The moment he turn's toward's the gentle looking man, a revolver is pointed in his face. "You were wrong for arresting my father, it was me, now you have to pay like he has. How can you cheat on your girlfriend?, she was so kind to me." As the intoxicated Detective reaches for his gun, Darren Carter, the mystery man, pull's the trigger and end's Jake's life. Natalia Boa Vista lay dying in a pool of her own and the Detective's blood, fighting for her life.

Meanwhile...Back at the lab.

Eric Delko had already prevented Calleigh from crying and had solved the case of who raped and murdered the 7 year old girl, who was visiting miami on holiday with her 2 brother's and her parent's. As they leave the building, Calleigh tries to ring Jake but his phone just keep's ringing. The green eyed southerner tries to get an answer 3 more time's before giving up. As the sexy Eric Delko, and the beautiful Calleigh, leave the building they give each other a flirtateous glanc before going their seperate ways, not knowing what has happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric and Calleigh make a quick dash to see Alexx, with the green eyed blond just beating the brown eyed CSI to the coroners room. Just as he enters he finds a devastated ballistic's girl being comforted by the, slightly upset, coroner. He couldn't stand seeing the woman he loved in so much pain. As he approaches them, Calleigh immediately lets go of Alexx and wraps her arms around the waiting CSI. They both stand in the same place for approximately 10 minute's before Eric manages to settle Calleigh in the break room. "I DON'T WANT COFFEE RIGHT NOW!" she shouted, after he had suggested a cup of coffee to calm her. She soon apologises for her outburst, but is reasured by Delko.

After a while of uncomfortable silence, Calleigh asks "where was he found?" Delko responds with a confused face, but quickly realises the love of his life was on about the jerk she was dating. They discuss where he was found. The discussion revealed he was at Natalia's appartment with her co-worker, who was also murdered. It was also revealed that the man, who commited the double homicide, was caught. He just so happened to be the son of a man who was arrested and charged for murder the same day.

Calleigh, jumps out of her seat and runs as fast as she can to the interrogation room followed closely by a fast Eric Delko. As she burst's into the room, where the 6 foot blond murderer was sitting, she screamed "HOW COULD YOU?! WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Eric enters the room in time for his answer. "he put my dad in the slam, he was wrong. I killed that man, he tried to kidnap my girlfriend. I couldn't hyst stand back and do nothing." he pauses and looks up to meet her shocked eye's before continuing "he was with her at a bar. The girl who worked here, Natalia I think her name was. They were flirting and touching and kissing. I saw you two kissing earlier in the day and figured you were together." Then with a slightly raised voice he further added, " He was about to cheat on you. I stopped him from cheating on you and hurting you." then lowering his voice back to a little more than a whisper he finally said "I wasn't going to harm him until I saw him with '_her_'. You were so kind to me, I didn't want you getting hurt. I'm sorry if i hurt you but I'm not sorry for the 3 people I've killed." Eric pulls a shocked Calleigh out of the interrogation room before she could answer, although she was too shocked to answer anyway.

Eric offers to drive Calleigh home. After expaining he wasn't taking no for an answer, she accepts. They are both silent in the hummer all the way to Calleigh's appartment, only glancing at each other for a few second's. They arrive back at her appartment. As they enter Calleigh goes straight to the fridge, while Eric closes the door. The shocked blond sit's down on the sofa, where the sexy hispanic was already sitting, and hands him a beer. For 10 long uncomfortable minute's they boh sat there in silence, sipping there beer and staring into the air.

"Another beer?! Calleigh questions. Just a nod is his reply. As Calleigh collect's the empty beer bottle, she graze's Eric's hand slightly as she remove's the glass bottle from his hand. They look into each other's eyes for just a second when she does this. Eric thanks her with a smile. "You know I'm here for you right?" followed by a pause in Calleigh answers "yes, I know you are. And thank you for that." Eric continued "regardless of my feelings, I'm here for you as a friend". Calleigh returns from the fridge with a beer for her and the gorgeous, single man, who she is in love with.

Jake was just a distraction to her. She doesn't even know why she had been dating him. The pretty CSI was just as confused as her co-worker, regarding her action's. Every guy she had been she had loved, but hadn't been in love with. Unlike the man she was sitting next to. Calleigh was madly in love with Eric. She broke his heart, which made a change to her heart being broken. She was scared, that he too would do the same, even though she knew he wouldn't. They respect and love each other too much. Although they worked together, a relationship would not destroy how professional they were at work.

Calleigh gently rest's her head on Eric's shoulder. As she does so, he put's his arm round her so that her head is resting on his toned chest. He whispers "it's okay, I'm here for you, you know I am. I would do anything for you. I love you Calleigh and that will never change. No matter where you are or who you're with, I will always love you wiht all my heart." he finishes with a gentle kiss to the top of her head. She places her hand on his leg as she looks up to meet his eyes, she then forces her lips to meet his. Calleigh breaks the kiss. "I've always loved you, I never loved Jake the way I love you. The only reason why I was with him, was because I was scared of getting in a relationship with you." she said with her hand on his cheek. "Why?" he replies, with a confused look on his face. "I was afraid you would break my heart" she stutters as she moves her hand away from his face. Almost immediately, he grabs her arm. " I could never break your heart. You mean way too much to me. It's hard to go a day without seeing you. Everytime I see you smile, i get butterflies. Everytime you cry, i want to hurt the person who made you cry. I will never stop loving you, no matter what, I'll always be there for you. Forever!" he replies to a now crying Calleigh. He gently wipes away her tears. She then kisses him but not before whispering "And I will never stop loving you". They both lay together, hand in hand, on the sofa and eventually drop off into a long deep sleep.

THE END...


End file.
